


Counting Down the Days

by Sharla_Funshine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharla_Funshine/pseuds/Sharla_Funshine
Summary: In six days the Paladins of Voltron will go their separate ways, but not before Keith tells Shiro how he feels about him. This is not epilogue compliant.





	Counting Down the Days

6 days. 6 days before Team Voltron go their separate ways. Keith looks around the conference table on the Atlas, ignoring Iverson and Kolivan’s debrief, taking in each of his teammates in turn. 

In six days, Coran would be on his way to New Altea to rebuild Altean society and to build his very own Castle of Lions. Pidge would be holing up with Sam and Matt to create something inevitably brilliant to keep the galaxy safe. Hunk would be taking his family on a culinary tour of Europe and Asia before going to stars to bring the galaxy together through food. Lance, still heartbroken but trying to put on a brave face, would return to Cuba to mourn Allura surrounded by his family. Allura. Her absence weighed heavy on the Paladins, like they’ve lost a part of themselves. Keith blinks against the sting in his eyes and hopes against hope that she is at peace wherever she is. 

His eyes land on Shiro and his heart seizes. He doesn’t know what Shiro will being doing in six days. All he knows is that they will no longer be in each other’s lives, fighting side by side. He won’t see Shiro every day or be able to unwind with him in the evening, either in the training room or in the lounge. And he has no idea, after these six days are up, how long it will be before he sees Shiro again. They’ve been separated before, at times Keith had thought forever. Yet, this time somehow feels more final, like they’ll never again share their lives like they have the past few years and it crushes Keith.

At first, he’d thought of Shiro as his brother, not sure how else to define the feelings of trust, pride, and love, but as time has gone on, Keith has come to accept that’s not it at all. He has teammates now, brothers and sisters at arms, a mom, a mentor. What he feels for Shiro is unlike any of those relationships. He longs to be close to Shiro, emotionally and physically, to spend his life with the man. And he knows the way gazes at Shiro’s broad shoulders, his strong jaw line, his dark grey eyes, his lips, is not platonic or fraternal. Keith is in love with Shiro, has been for ages, and now they’re going to be separated.

That knowledge sits like a stone in gut as the meeting comes to an end and the Paladins, along with Coran, Kolivan, the Holts, and his mom move into the kitchen and dining room for dinner. Keith knows he should join in with his team, as they chat and tease one another as Hunk starts to prepare the food, but he can’t muster the energy. Instead he tries to soak it in, ever aware of Shiro, who is sitting beside him deep in conversation with Coran. 

Keith feels his Mom’s eyes on him and knows she’s keenly aware of his silence. He’s never shared with her the depths of his feelings for Shiro, but he often wonders if she knows anyway. He also feels Shiro glance at him more than once, but he refuses to meet his gaze, unsure of what he’ll find in Keith’s eyes. 

He stays quiet through dinner but Matt Holt does manage to pull him into a story about Shiro during his pre-Kerberos days as they are finishing dessert.

“People always talk about the great Takashi Shirogane like he’s this upright citizen, a stickler for the rules,” Keith explains, even though the teams knows it as well as he does, “but that’s only because he’s smart enough not to get caught.” Keith steals a glance at Shiro, who is looking at him with a fond grin. 

Keith turns away quickly as heart breaks all over again. When is the next time I’ll see that look on Shiro’s face? Will I ever see it again?

The team goes on talking as they clear their dishes and Keith lets his eyes wander over them again. As his eyes fall on Lance, Keith has to blink back the threat of tears. He doesn’t realize anyone is watching him and in this moment he’s vulnerable. Pain and loss are written on his face, as clear as the Altean marks on his cheekbones. Keith wonders, not for the first time, if Lance had known how little time he would have with Allura, if he would’ve confessed his feelings earlier with the hope that they could’ve had even a few more days together. Staring at Lance, no longer brash and cocky, but heartbroken and mourning, Keith realizes he is an idiot and a coward for keeping his feelings for Shiro to himself. Six days. After these six days, I might never get the chance to tell him.

“Dinner was delicious, as always, Hunk,” Shiro says, as he pushes away from the table. “I’m sure going to miss your cooking when you’re off on your intergalactic culinary peace keeping mission.” He stands and looks at each one of them in turn, a fond smile on his face. “I would love to spend the rest of the evening with you, but I have some paperwork that I need to finish.” He gives the table a wave. “Sleep well, everyone.”

Shiro turns and heads in the direction of their quarters as a chorus of teases and goodnights being called out after him. 

Keith watches his retreating form until it disappears around the corner. In that instant, he makes a decision.

“I’ll see you all later,” he says in a rush, standing up so fast he almost knocks over his chair. “I have some stuff I need to take care of. Thanks for dinner, Hunk.”

The team waves their good nights, but Keith only half hears them as he makes his way towards their quarters. Once he is in the corridor, he starts to jog determined to catch up with Shiro. He rounds a couple more corners when he comes into view. 

Slowing, he calls. “Shiro, I need to talk to you.”

Shiro turns, “Keith,” concern furrowing his brow, “is everything okay?”

Keith scoffs. “No, everything is not okay. Our team has lost a teammate, a friend,” he pauses, “and in one case a lover. And in six days we’re all going to be in different corners of the universe and who knows when we’ll see each other again.” He takes a step towards Shiro, close enough that he could reach out and touch him. “It’s made me realize that if I feel something, I can’t hold it inside. I need to share it with the people around me.”

Shiro nods and attempts a small smile, but his prosthetic hands twitches nervously. “What is it, Keith?”

Keith meets his eyes, still surprised that he didn’t have to look up him anymore. “I love you.” Keith stops and starts again, wanting there to be no question. “I’m in love with you. I think I have been almost since the moment I met you, Shiro. You changed the course of my life, but that’s only one small part of it. You are a fearless, passionate, kind man and leader. I’m grateful for every moment I’ve spent by your side. And it almost destroyed me every time I thought I would have to live in a world without you.” His eyes dart away from Shiro, unable to read his expression, and clears his throat. “I don’t expect you to feel the same way and I don’t want this to change us, but I needed you to know - to hear me say it - at least once.”

Neither of them say anything for a moment and as the silence stretches between them, Keith decides a hasty retreat is his best option. “Thanks for hearing me out, Shiro,” he mumbles as he brushes past him. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

He manages to take three steps before he feels Shiro’s prosthetic hand wrap around his wrist. “Keith, wait.” 

Keith turns around to face him as Shiro closes the distance between them. When they stand face to face again, Shiro shifts his grip so that he can hold both of Keith’s hands in his. He takes in a deep breath. “I tried so hard to convince myself that I loved you like a little brother,” he chuckles and shakes his head, “but if I’m honest, I never quite managed it. You have always been so brilliant, determined, and beautiful in this wild, moody way.” Shiro runs his thumbs across Keith’s knuckles, making him shiver. “Then I got to witness you grow into this fierce, intelligent, earnest paladin and warrior. Once you came back from the Quantum Abyss,” he shrugs, a blush staining his cheeks, “after that there was no denying how I felt about you, Keith. I’m in love with you too.”

Keith’s universe freezes for an instant before a tidal wave of emotions sweep through him. Unable to grasp one, he gapes at Shiro. “You feel the same way?”

Shiro chews on his bottom lip. “Yeah, I do.”

They stand there for a moment, as Keith lets the revelation wash over him. Shiro loves me. He wants to bask in that knowledge, but another realization settles over him. “But, what does that mean for us? What happens next?” Shiro frowns and Keith wants to kick himself for posing the questions, but he knows it needs to be asked. The war has ended and the paladins are all about to embark on new paths and Keith doesn’t know what’s next for Shiro, if they can even be together if they want to be. 

Shiro nods, his expression mirroring Keith’s feelings of fear and hope. “Before we can decide that, there’s something I need to know.” He swallows roughly. “I am done fighting, Keith. After everything I’ve seen and experienced, I need to step back and find some peace. I don’t know what that means for me, but it’s important that I know what’s next for you,” he strokes Keith’s knuckles again. 

Keith grips his hands in return. “There’s a lot of work to be done to rebuild Galra society and I want to be a part of that. I’ve talked to Kolivan and my mom and while they’re working to create the new government, I’m going to take over the Blades of Marmora.”

“Oh I see,” Shiro whispers, his shoulders sagging.

“But we’re no longer an espionage and fighting force,” Keith continues, cutting him off, “I’m recreating the Blades to be an aide organization. Our goal from now on will be making sure that Galra communities, outposts, and our allies have the building materials, medical supplies, adequate food, clean water, and whatever else they need to thrive.” He smiles as Shiro brightens. “You’re right. We’ve seen and experienced too much death and destruction. I’m ready to build something, to create something better.”

“That sounds amazing, Keith,” Shiro glances down at his boots, boyish and shy. “I don’t suppose you have a need for a Galaxy Garrison representative in the Blades?”

Keith laughs and places a light hand on Shiro’s cheek. “There’s room for you, Shiro. I don’t care if it’s as a Garrison Commander, a Blade, or a civilian do-gooder.”

In a single motion, Shiro wraps his prosthetic arm around Keith’s waist, his other hand coming up to cup his jaw. Keith barely has time to suck in a breath before Shiro leans in and presses his lips to Keith’s. It’s a firm, but gentle and lingering kiss that gives Keith a moment to savor the sensation of Shiro kissing him, holding him. Running on instinct, he wraps his free arm around Shiro’s back and pulls him close. Shiro lets out a groan and licks the seam of Keith’s lips, deepening the kiss. 

Keith loses track of everything as Shiro kisses and keeps kissing him. He’s not sure how long they stand there wrapped up in each other, but eventually oxygen becomes an issue. Out of breath, he breaks the kiss, but keeps his arms wrapped around Shiro, resting their foreheads together.

“Well that was new,” he breaths, his eyes still closed. 

At this Shiro starts, forcing Keith to look at him. “Was that your first kiss?”

Keith feels his face and ears flush. “Between the Garrison and an intergalactic war, I just never got around to it - is that bad?” he asks, glancing away suddenly uncertain. 

“No, no, no,” Shiro repeats, lifting Keith’s chin forcing him to meet his gaze. “It’s not bad at all. I’m just surprised. You’re an attractive man, Keith, so I assumed that you’d had,” he fumbles for the word, “opportunities.”

Keith scowles, trying to figure out how to end this particular conversation. He doesn’t need his inexperience to give Shiro any reason to think of him as a little kid who isn’t ready for an adult relationship.

Shiro must see the self loathing on his face because a teasing smirk plays at the corners of his mouth. He leans in close so that Keith can feel his breath on his ear. “You have nothing to feel bad about, Keith,” Shiro kisses his neck, just below his ear. “In fact, I’m over Luna, maybe even a little honored, that I get to be your first,” he places another kiss lower on Keith’s neck, “everything.” Another kiss. “Plus, you’ve always been a quick learner.”

Desire pools in Keith’s stomach, his self doubt vanishes, and he wants more. He pushes forward to pepper kisses along Shiro’s throat. He nips at his earlobe and flattens Shiro against the wall behind him. He trails a line of kisses along Shiro’s jaw and then looks up at him through his lashes. “Well, that’s because I’ve always had a great teacher,” he teases as he draws Shiro in for another deep kiss.

Shiro groans into his mouth and a thrill zips up Keith’s spine. His hands begin to wander and he relishes the hard planes of Shiro’s body. He feels Shiro do the same and wonders at the difference between his two hands, enjoying both sensations. Keith never expected this, no matter how much he wanted it, and now that it was happening, he doesn’t want it to stop. He shifts, their legs slot together, and he bites back a moan as he realizes how much more he and Shiro have yet to explore. For now Keith is content, leaned against the corridor hallway, kissing and being kissed by Shiro. 

At last though Shiro eases him away, his lips swollen and his eyes a bit out of focus. Keith chases after his lips once more, but Shiro holds up his hand. “I could do this all night,” he says, echoing Keith’s thoughts, “but, I don’t love the idea of being caught by the others making out in a hallway like some hormonal teenager.”

Keith considers making a joke about ‘hormonal twenty somethings’, but decides against it. “I guess we should head back to our bunks,” he admits, a little crestfallen. Shiro is right. No matter how thrilled Keith feels about their new situation, being caught by the others is not ideal. “Plus you have paperwork to finish and we have another long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“As defenders of the galaxy, our work is never done,” Shiro agrees, as Keith moves away from him. 

Keith sighs, missing the feeling of Shiro in his arms in an instant, but Shiro holds out his hand and wiggles his fingers in at him. He smiles and takes the offered hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“So, what do you have tomorrow?” Shiro moves them down the hall, hand in hand.

“More of the same review and planning meetings you and I were both in today.” Keith smirks, bumping his shoulder against Shiro’s. “And now I’ve got to talk to Mom and Kolivan about you joining the Blades’ mission.”

“Do you think it’ll be a problem?” Shiro asks, a hint of worry in his voice. 

“It won’t be a problem,” Keith assures him, rolling his eyes. “You’ve more than earned the respect of Kolivan and the Blades. Plus I’m pretty sure my mom will not be surprised by this,” he holds their joined hands out in front of them. “She knows more than she lets on.”

Keith and Shiro walk the remainder of the way in a comfortable silence. When they step into the hallway with their respective quarters, Keith feels them both hesitate. All day, he’s been dreading being away from Shiro for months, years, but now he doesn’t want to even spend the night away from him. 

“Stay with me tonight,” Keith blurts out, before he can think better of it. “I know you have paperwork, but you can do it in my room just as easily as yours.”

A wide smile spreads across Shiro’s face. “I would like that very much.” He squeezes Keith’s hand. “Let me stop by my room and I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

Keith nods, grinning like an idiot. He gives Shiro a quick kiss, because he can, and then goes to his own room, a skip in his step. As his door closes behind him, Keith falls back against it and he replays everything that has happened in the past ten minutes, resisting the urge to pinch himself. I told Shiro that I love him. Shiro loves me. Shiro kissed me. And in six days when I leave for Daibazaal, Shiro will be by my side.

Cosmo licks his hand, breaking Keith out of his reverie. “Hey, boy,” he squats down and scratches the wolf behind the ears. He cocks his head at Keith, as if he sensing something is different. Keith’s happiness bubbles up, excited to tell anyone about what has happened. “How do you feel about Shiro coming with us and working with the Blades?”

Cosmo gives a pleased yip and Keith grins. “Good, because I finally told him that I love him and he feels the same way.” Keith scrunches up his face as Cosmo licks him. He shoves the wolf away from his face, wiping off the drool. “Oh and you’re going to have to share the bed because he’s staying with us tonight.”

Cosmo yips again and zaps over to his side of the bed, claiming his usual spot. Keith rolls his eyes at the wolf and then turns to the bathroom to get ready for bed before Shiro arrives. He’s only finished brushing his teeth when he hears a knock at the door. He smooths down his sleep shirt unnecessarily and then opens the door.

Shiro is standing there barefoot, in a tank top and sleep pants, a small pleased smile tugging at his lips. “Hi.”

Keith takes him in for a moment, as if he’s seeing a whole new side of Shiro. He’s seen him in pajamas before, but there’s a soft, openness to his posture and expression that Keith is sure he’s never seen before. He realizes he’s staring and steps back, ushering Shiro in. “Hi. Sorry.”

Shiro runs his hand down Keith’s arm, before taking his hand. “That’s alright. This is all a little surreal. It still seems like a dream that this is happening.” 

Keith lets out a breath at Shiro’s admission. “Yes. Exactly.” Without another word, Keith reaches up and hooks his hand around the back of Shiro’s neck, pulling him for a kiss. They both sigh into it and Keith feels Shiro’s hand, datapad and all, come up to cup his hip. 

Keith kisses Shiro like that for a long moment until they hear a zap and Cosmo is pushing his nose between them.

“Hello, Cosmo,” Shiro greets the wolf, breaking the kiss. “I’m sorry I was ignoring you.” He kneels and buries his hand Cosmo’s bright blue mane.

Cosmo turns asking for more pets and Keith beams down at them, his hand coming to rest on Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro had always been fond of his wolf and it warms his heart to witness the obvious affection between them. 

Keith chuckles, rubbing Shiro’s shoulder. “You know, he’s going to insist on sleeping with us.”

Shiro glances at the bed and then back at the wolf. “Are we all going to fit?

“He’s good about staying on his side of the bed,” Keith promises, “so we should fit.”

Cosmo zaps back over to his side of the bed and lays down. Keith shakes his head and smiles at Shiro and holds out his hand. “I’ll sleep in the middle, so you don’t have to deal with a slobbering cosmic wolf.”

Shiro grins back at him. “My hero,” he teases as he takes Keith’s hand and lets himself be led over to the bed. 

Keith pulls back the covers and slides in. Shiro climbs in after him and Keith’s heart palpitates as they settle into a comfortable position. Side by side, facing each other, Keith can’t help but slide forward into Shiro’s personal space, he does the same, and they meet in the middle. Keith isn’t sure who kisses who. They sink into a languid kiss, a sensual press of lips and tender caresses. Keith shifts impossibly closer to Shiro and moves away from his mouth in favor of kissing down his throat and across his collarbone.

Shiro hums and buries his hand in Keith’s hair. “We need to stop,” he huffs out, but Keith ignores him. “Seriously, Keith, I don’t want to, but I really do have to finish this paper work.

Keith groans against his skin before flopping onto his back. “You’re always so responsible, Shiro, it’s very annoying.” 

Shiro scrubs his hands over his face and through his hair, clearly trying to focus. “Sorry, I just know Iverson will tear into me if I don’t submit this.” He sits up, leaning back against the headboard and retrieving his forgotten datapad.

“I know,” Keith admits, shifting so that he can rest his head on Shiro’s thigh. “I’m just giving you trouble. Plus,” he waggles a flirty eyebrow at him, “I don’t want you getting on Iverson’s bad side, when you’re about to tell him you’re leaving for parts unknown.”

An easy joy blooms on Shiro’s face, almost making him glow. Keith snuggles further into his side and snickers as Cosmo shifts too, so he can lay his head on Keith’s stomach. Comfortable, Keith fumbles for his own datapad on the nightstand and loads the book he’s been reading. They lay like that for a while, quiet except for Shiro’s finger tapping on the datapad and the wolf’s snores. 

Keith is almost ready to put down his book and go to sleep when Shiro clears his throat. “Keith,” he questions, with a hint of nervousness, “do you think we could share a room on the Blade ship we’re on?” He stares down at Keith and Cosmo, his eyes a dreamy. “I think I would like to go to bed with you every night.”

Keith’s heart feels like it might burst with the love he feels for Shiro. The thought of coming home to him every night, to their room and their bed, is almost too good to be true. He bites his lip. “I don’t know,” he reasons, trying to sound serious, “that would mean that my mom would know that I was sleeping with my,” he pauses, wondering if it’s too much too soon.

“Boyfriend,” Shiro finishes for him in a rush. “Is that a problem?”

Keith giggles, in spite of himself. Boyfriend. Shiro is my boyfriend. I’m Shiro’s boyfriend. He beams up at Shiro. “Nope,” he replies, turning and nuzzling Shiro’s hip, “but you should be warned that she’s pretty protective when it comes to the honor of her only son.”

Shiro’s eyes widen. “Really?”

“No,” Keith laughs, “but I’m sure we’re in for quite a bit of teasing.”

Shiro relaxes and shrugs as he begins to rub Keith’s back with his prosthetic hand. “Worth it,” he insists, “if I get this every night.”

Keith sighs, content but excited about what’s to come. “This,” Keith promises, “and so much more.”

******

Keith wakes up to the sensation of someone running their fingers through his hair. Shiro, he thinks without hesitation. They had fallen asleep together, after Shiro had finished his paperwork. Much to Keith’s surprise, Shiro had all but insisted on being the ‘little spoon’, so Keith had drifted off with his nose buried in the nape of Shiro’s neck. He didn’t remember moving during the night, but now his head was pillowed on Shiro’s shoulder. The machinery in his prosthetic hums pleasantly under the skin, threatening to lull him back to sleep. Keith decided that he wanted to wake up like this every morning for the rest of his life.

“Good morning,” Keith mumbles into Shiro’s neck, placing a soft kiss there.

“Sorry I had to wake,” he apologizes, still stroking Keith’s hair, “but our first meeting is in less than an hour.”

“It’s alright,” Keith assures him, lifting his head so he can look at Shiro. “We have a lot to do if we’re going to be heading out in five days.”

“Five days,” Shiro repeats, leaning up to kiss Keith. 

Five days. Keith returns the kiss and gives another of his own. Five days until our next big adventure together.


End file.
